Impulse
by Child at Heart Forever
Summary: I always had a drive, and even my…running drought that I was experiencing could never dry that up and take it away from me. Whether I had places I needed to be, somewhere I needed to get, or no destination in mind at all, I could just go- it was all on an impulse, and right now, it just wasn't pulsating.


_***~Impulse~***_

_~A drive or instinctual urge; an impelling action, driving onward or inducing motion. ~_

"C'mon, Sonic. Just get up and go."

_Any other time, I would be._

I stood at the edge of a grassy cliff, overlooking a valley below that was barren of any buildings, obstacles, or obstructions that would deter someone from running their way through at blinding speeds. It was so empty and full of potential, and even though the scenery to watch fly by me as I ran was scarce; there was enough of a wind blowing to give me a similar sensation.

I loved running while it was windy- gave me sort of a challenge, racing against the breezes to see who was faster (me, naturally), or to simply become one with it, cruising a Jetstream so fast that I was making one of my own.

The thought was absolutely enticing to me, but no matter what, I just couldn't get myself to run.

Well, that was incorrect. I could run all right, but I couldn't get myself to feel the _rush_ that usually accompanied it.

For some reason, I just couldn't get the blood pumping, the endorphins moving, or put my thoughts into a proper mindset. It was crazy; this was supposed to come natural to me, and I was suddenly having a…_block_?

_Runner's Block? I've got to be the only person that suffers from that. _

I jogged around my little spot on the cliff, doing a few quick laps to build up the feeling.

But no, nothing- moving slightly always put me on the edge, sending tingles up my spine with a ravenous thirst for speed that couldn't be quenched and always beckoned for more. This time, I didn't feel it, couldn't sense it, and had no drive.

_Irony, I _was_ on the edge…of a cliff._

That _couldn't_ have been true- I _always_ had a drive, and even my…running drought that I was experiencing could never dry that up and take it away from me. Whether I had places I needed to be, somewhere I needed to get, or no destination in mind at all, I could just _go_- it was all on an impulse, and right now, it just wasn't pulsating.

"Ugh, why is this so _hard _today?"

I stared at the sky in my frustration- perfect sky, the kind that everyone clamors for, but they're so rare that no one ever gets to see one. I guess the rarity give it its charm.

Regardless, I am not everyone, and a perfect sky is a number one ticket to a day dedicated for running, from dawn to dusk and never stopping in between…except for maybe a quick bite.

_I certainly do enjoy fast food._

"But nothing's going fast at this rate," I sighed, plopping to the ground in a slump. Running wasn't the same without the rush. The running was the effort, the speed was the product, but the rush was what made it worthwhile. "Maybe I could just run anyway?"

No- that simply wouldn't do, but sitting here griping meaninglessly wouldn't either. I flipped myself back to my feet, closing my eyes and letting thoughts of past sprints fill my mind until they overflowed.

Blurs of green and blue flying by me…whipping up winds like no one else could…fighting a battle against the raging air resistance… breaking the sound barrier, causing an earthshattering boom, going at speeds beyond comprehension to anyone but myself…

"Yeah…_yeah_!"

Still with my eyes closed and lost in my conjured up imagination, I started taking a few steps backward, retreating away from the edge of the cliff.

_But only temporarily._

Blends of colors danced across the image I was creating, along with the sound of my heavy but even pants as I ran, and my footsteps thumping against the ground so quickly that it was continuous. I couldn't depict _where_ I was running, but I didn't care- I could smell the sense of adventure around me; I could taste the intoxicating flavor of freedom.

Better yet, I could _feel_ it.

"Just get up and go."

Like how gunpowder accelerates the bullet when it is shot, or how someone draws a bow string with an arrow knocked, my adrenaline kicked in, bubbling throughout every fiber in my being- much long overdue.

_Adrenaline- that was my impulse._

I was the bullet, I was the arrow soaring through the air- I took off, bolting towards the edge of the cliff, spreading my arms and pushing off, and for a brief second, I felt as though I could fly.

I couldn't enjoy the moment for long. I reopened my eyes, braced myself, and began to spin dash, hurling myself at the ground at a crazy rate. Right before I hit the ground, I uncurled, sticking out one foot so that it was the first to hit the ground.

And once the rest of me caught up, I divided the valley with a definitive blue line striking down the middle.

I continued to run, happy that I had gotten over my slump. It had been brief, but I was hoping that another one wouldn't come around for a long time.

_Because, I like acting on an impulse._

* * *

**And there's my little Sonic contribution for the day. ^^ **


End file.
